This invention relates generally to an automatic switching system for a combination transceiver-auxilliary receiver radio and, more particularly, to such a system for automatically interrupting the audio signal output of the auxilliary receiver when the transceiver is operated in the transmit mode.
Such a radio may take the form of a citizen's band (CB) transceiver combined with an AM/FM radio. In a CB transceiver that is equipped with a broadcast radio receiver, it is desirable to provide an amplifier and speaker for the radio receiver disposed separately from an amplifier and speaker for the receiver portion of the transceiver for reasons of convenience and differing frequency response characteristics. When the transceiver is in the receiving mode, according to a usual manner of the operation of the transceiver, the broadcast radio receiver is also in the receiving mode. Thus, both amplifiers and speakers are connected for operation by their respective receivers. Preferably the CB transceiver is so constructed that in its transmitting mode the receiver portion is automatically disabled. However, to avoid broadcast radio interference in the transmitting mode, it is also desirable that the broadcast radio receiver be automatically disabled, and with a minimum of cost and noise generation.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a new and improved system for automatically interrupting the audio signal output of the auxilliary receiver whenever the transmitter portion of the transceiver is activated.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a system which is relatively simple and economical to construct and which minimizes the amount of spurious noise generation during switching.